1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedal apparatus for a vehicle that can be operated by a small pedal effort and allows a driver to easily know the maximum operational position of a pedal arm.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a vehicle equipped with an automatic transmission is provided with an accelerator pedal and a brake pedal, while a vehicle equipped with a manual transmission is provided with a clutch pedal for actuating a clutch, in addition to an accelerator pedal and a brake pedal.
The pedals are frequently operated by the driver when the vehicle is traveling and the frequent operation makes the driver tired especially in a long-distance travel.
Therefore, a variety of apparatuses for reducing pedal effort has been developed to reduce the driver's fatigue by reducing the pedal effort for operating the pedal.
However, most apparatuses for reducing pedal effort that have been used in the related art simply reduce the pedal effort for operating the pedal that is applied by the driver and cannot let the driver know the maximum operational position of the pedal.
Pedal apparatuses equipped with a device that is separated from the apparatus for reducing pedal effort and lets the driver know the maximum operational position of the pedal have been developed to overcome the above problem; however, the pedal apparatuses still has a problem in that the cost and the weight are increased.